When The Curtain Rises
by allthewaysweets
Summary: just some burlesque!sherlock for you all, I wrote for those of you who requested it and those who didn't :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note Please Read* Hey Sweeties! I know I am in the midst of writing The New Case, but I have had a few requests lately (on Tumblr, AO3 and .) to write some burlesque!sherlock, so Sweeties, if it is burlesque!sherlock you want, you may have it!**

**Enjoy!**

_When The Curtain Rises…_

"Come on, Sherlock, we are gonna be late to go onstage!"

"Coming! Just wait! I need to put on my lipstick!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, his lips were already a bright red, Sherlock just said that to get Sally off his back, she was quite the control freak sometimes.

Sherlock was at the height of his career, only last night was the theater full just to see him perform, yes this was a gay strip club, of sorts, but all sorts of stars came to see him, and rumor had it the most eligible bachelor was coming tonight, Mr. John Watson. He was sent home from fighting in Afghan a few months ago, and now he was coming just to see him, well hopefully, butterflies were flying around Sherlock's stomach. John Watson, the most eligible bachelor in London, everybody wanted a taste of him, good thing he was bi. With a quick ruffle of the hair and a pout of the lips Sherlock ran upstairs placing his angel wings on carefully, to perform tonight were a mixture of men and women, in the crowd to watch, just the same, then Sherlock's eyes fell upon someone, his heart started beating a thousand times a second. It was John Watson, he was laughing with his rugby mates who usually came here to watch the performance. Sherlock breathed deeply trying to calm his fluttering heartbeat.

"Everything alright, superstar? You look a little frightened."

It was Lestrade, he always had Sherlock's back, and in some cases, literally.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just someone, i-in the crowd."

Lestrade turned around and scanned all the seats

"Oh my Lord, John Watson is here, I can see why you are trying to calm myself down."

Lestrade rasied his hands and fixed Sherlock's messy curls

"You want to look your best for a fine gentleman, now give us a twirl superstar"

The costume Sherlock was wearing was new, in vintage terms, shipped in especially from New York, it used to belong to Irene Alder, and she was a famous, very famous, for a stripper, of sorts. It was like a sparkly one piece swim suit, but then not quite, with silver sparkly tassels on the ends of it, Sherlock wore gloves and diamond stockings to help complete the costume, he even especially re shaved his legs for this performance, giving a small shake of his butt to complete the twirl, Lestrade gave out a laugh.

"No wonder the crowd is here just to see you, superstar."

The small bell rang backstage signaled it was time, everyone grabbed their massive feather fans, carful not to bump anything with it, they were very delicate.

Sherlock took his place in the center stage and everyone else formed a circle around him, covering him with the hand held feather fans, Sherlock let out a shaky breath, the curtain rose and the jazzy music began, they circled around Sherlock, from the audience it would look like a massive clam about to open, and Sherlock was it's pearl. Sherlock was lying side on fanning his body with his feather fan, he slowly rose up, the other performers in sync formed a line raising both arms in the air holding the feather fans with both hands, Sherlock gave a wide naughty wink, the crowd gave a chuckle, fanning himself with the feathers he fell in line, and started to dance, he knew it well, it was the dance that made him famous, he went over the steps to the music over in his head, he needed to, he couldn't stumble, not tonight, Sherlock could not tear his eyes away from John Watson.

…_ 8, and, 8, and…_

As long he went over the steps in his head, he would be fine, Lestarde was by his side.

When Sherlock had to spin away for his solo, Lestrade mouthed '_He's so hot!'_ from behind his fan, Sherlock could not contain his smile. When Sherlock danced alone, he scanned the crowd, finally able to take his eyes off the bachelor, this was his final moment to be able to impress anyone and everyone, he had to do it looking at the crowd, not just one person. Sherlock swung his arms wide at the same moment the music stopped and the crowd erupted with applause and the curtain fell. Sherlock stayed like that just for a moment, listening to the sound coming from the other side of the silk. With a huff Sherlock let his arms drop to his sides and he whisked away to his dressing room with quick light feet, the next group of performers gave him murmurs of praise for his performance on his way there. Sherlock leaned against the door2 when he shut it and let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"That. Was. Amazing."

The voice made Sherlock jump. No one other than John Watson stepped out from behind the rack of costumes. He was even more handsome up close, he was wearing a work suit, with a long trench coat to complete it nothing too shabby but yet nothing too fancy, his tie was lose from his throat and his hair was ruffled, it took all of Sherlock's energy not to let his knees buckle beneath him.

"W-why thank you."

Sherlock took his seat in front of the mirror

"So, what brings the most eligible bachelor of London to a burlesque club? Yet alone a dressing room?"

Sherlock wanted nothing more to stand but his legs were shaking beneath the make-up table

John simply shrugged.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for your amazing performance and see if you needed someone to walk you home."

Sherlock squealed with excitement internally

"Of course, I just need to, uh, freshen up a bit and grab my coat."

John nodded and leaned against the wall

Sherlock had no idea what to do or what to make of this, he was so excited but yet nervous, he grabbed the make up pad and re applied some foundation power to his nose, looking in the mirror to see if it helped, it only seemed to make it sparkle…_good enough…_ with a quick re application of blood red lipstick, Sherlock hurriedly flicked through the rack of costumes to find his coat. When he finally found it, John stood just behind it and motioned that he would hold it so Sherlock could slip into it, Sherlock allowed him too. Sherlock's heart was pounding inside his chest, Sherlock grabbed his bag and flicked off the light to the dressing room and stepped outside, quickly followed by John. Sherlock shut the door behind then and checked to see if it was locked. Lestarde was just down the hall and gawped when he saw both men walk past him, Sherlock gave Lestarde a wink over his shoulder, which made him gawp even more.

"So, uh, how did you find out about this place?"

Sherlock waved his hand in gester to the question

John simply shrugged. He had a habit of that.

"Just some rugby mates."

They walked in silence to the exit, Sherlock had to say something, anything, John beat him to it

"So, uh, where do you live?"

"221B Baker Street, not far from here, actually."

They walked in silence for a few more paces

"So, uh, John, what interests you?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, like rugby, do like solving crimes, doing puzzles, playing games, what _interests _you?"

"Oh! Uh…"

John scratched the back of his neck

"I like lots of things, maybe not solving crimes, but rugby, yes, I am good a poker, I enjoy doing the crossword puzzles in the morning paper, I enjoy watching dance."

Sherlock smiled at the last part

"What interests _you_, Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock let out a laugh

"I love dancing, always loved it, I find myself being good at solving crimes, I also enjoy those crosswords in the morning paper, I am no good at poker, although I do enjoy watching a good game of rugby."

John let out a hearty chuckle

Sherlock wanted to talk more, but they had arrived at their destination

"Here we are."

"So it seems."

Sherlock wanted to invite him up, but his apartment was crap, it was all he could afford with the payment from the club, and with his experiments causing mould on the walls, definitely not.

Sherlock placed a kiss on John's cheek

"Good night, John."

John looked lost for words. Sherlock hurried up the stairs placed they key in the lock to the door, trying to turn it so it would open, the door was old and stubborn

"Come on you stupid thing."

The door did not give way when Sherlock tried kicking it, and he was glad that it didn't because Sherlock was spun around and before he could say anything John's lips were pressed against his, Sherlock wanted it to last forever, it was passionate and powerful.

John slowly pulled away

"Good night, Sherlock"

Without another word John spun around and headed off down the stairs and into London's night. Sherlock couldn't help but wonder when and if he would see him again, Sherlock gave a full push against the door, which finally gave way. He ran up the stairs and let himself fall down onto his mattress on the floor his room, letting out a sigh, prepared for what might happen next between with John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.

The next morning Sherlock groggily closed the door to his apartment behind him and put the kettle on the stove for it to boil, sitting down back on his mattress he opened up the morning paper, a little flyer fell to the floor from it, Sherlock picked it up. It was a flyer about poker classes held in Soho, on the back of it was a scribbled note

_Be here, 2pm, best dress in men's clothes for this particular occasion. Look for the table by the glass stained window, I will be waiting._

_-JW_

Sherlock read the note over and over, his grin growing wider and wider every time that he did. Sherlock ran over and threw his shitty closet doors open, he had to find the perfect outfit, and by 2pm.

***Authors Note Please Read* Hey Sweeties, well, there you have it, I shall label it complete for now, unless I get feedback that you guys want more or there is a lot of likes or views or whatever, maybe for a special occasion I might do a chapter or something, I don't know to be honest, it's you to guys! Anyway Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it, I did (Well, writing it) ****J****and well back to The New Case! ****J**

**Love you all guys**

**-allthewaysweets xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"*Authors Note Please Read/span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"* Hey Sweeties, so you have made up your minds, you want more, so here it is! But before we go into the next chapter, I would just like to take this opportunity to say… THANK YOU! Haha, for everything really, your kudos, comments, reviews, likes, dislikes, whatever you gave, I just appreciate it, bad or good /span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt; font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" An that I, myself, have no idea how to play poker, so we might just have to not play it at all (well, at least for this chapter, see how we go, eh? ;) So that being said here we go, how will the Poker and John Watson mix go with burlesque!Sherlock? Hmmm… As always, Enjoy!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Sherlock arrived outside the old brick building early, force of habit, Sherlock needed time to prepare for show of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe decided to go into the alleyway beside it to have a /spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Lucida Grande'; color: #1f1f1f;"cigarette/spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;", he needed it to calm his nerves. He was wearing a white dress shirt, he descried to go with it un-tucked, it looked better, with his best jeans and boots, his long black jacket and blue scarf, John said em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'best wear men's clothes' /emThis was manly enough, Sherlock couldn't help but wear the tiniest bit of eyeliner, it wasn't too visible, but it was there. Force of habit. Kicking in, again. As he took a drag he could see all the middle aged men pilling into the building for the class being held in five minutes, but John was not to be seen. Sherlock rolled his eyes, how could he possibly think that the most eligible bachelor was to show up on a date with him? As Sherlock stomped out his cigarette, just about to walk away, he saw him walking past the alley and into the old brick structure, he had a hat on covering his face, of coarse, how could he be so stupid, why would the most eligible bachelor John Watson be seen around this dump? Sherlock couldn't help but squeal internally, he was hanging around this dump, for em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"him./em With a flick of the coat collar, Sherlock let out a deep breath and walked inside the double door entrance to the brick building./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"The air was mildly smoky die to the amount of cigarettes alight and breaths being released of the stuff. Indeed as said so in the note, John Watson was sitting at the poker table by the glass stained window with a cigarette dangling lightly from his lips, his hair was ruffled and slightly spikey, he looked damn hot, Sherlock gave a light ruffle of his hair, took of his coat and scarf and strode over to the table, drapped his coat and scarf over the chair, with out looking up John murmured;/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"This table is reserved for me and someone else, sod off."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Well, do you know any other John Watsons here sitting by a glass stained window by any chance?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"John looked up and grinned, stood and gave Sherlock a hug murmuring in his ear;/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""And I thought you looked bloody sexy in women's clothes"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Sherlock could feel his cheeks burn./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"In sync both men sat down, John lighting Sherlock's cigarette when he leaned across the table, the entire lesson, they only managed to draw the cards, the rest they were lost in conversation, like why Sherlock got into burlesque dancing, how John handles the fame of being the most eligible bachelor in the whole of London, and how John is only smoking to blend in with the class, learning everything good or bad about each other, even a bit of flirting here or there, Sherlock didn't want it to end, it was the best date he ever had, then lesson did end eventually though and John held out his hand when both men had their coats, scarfs and hats on, Sherlock took it. John led him to the alleyway where Sherlock had a smoke before/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Um, John?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Shh, don't worry I'm not taking you in here for what you think."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Sure about that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"John turned his head around and smiled at Sherlock's mess of curls and a cautious face/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""I'm sure, this is only our first date for Pete's sake."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Sherlock flushed but grinned/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"When they had reached a brick wall, John faced Sherlock so Sherlock's back was up against the wall/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""I need to ask something of you."br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" / !-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Anything, John."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""It's a favour, but I know I can trust you with this. Please for me, Sherlock."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Sherlock smiled/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Anything John."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"John smiled and leaned in to whisper in his ear, Sherlock's eyes widened but then softened he knew exactly how to handle this and what to do/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"John pulled back and bit his lip, Sherlock gave him a soft smile/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Of course John, I know just what to do"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"John grinned/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""But, now for your half of the bargain."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"John raised an eyebrow just before Sherlock tugged John's scarf, helping their lips meet, it was the hottest make out session Sherlock has ever had, John placed his hands against he wall either side of Sherlock, John opened Sherlock's moth with his, their tongues grazing each other's, searching even. Sherlock grabbed one of John butt cheeks, he gave a moan of surprise/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Hmm, the rumors are true, so you do have the best butt in all of London Town."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Sherlock said this in between kisses, he could feel John smile against Sherlock's lips/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""What about the whole of England?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""I think you'll find out soon that slot, is, hmm, saved for me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"John chuckled, giving a few more kisses before pulling away/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""How about we save some of your half of the favour for later."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Sherlock grinned/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""So, you coming to the club tonight."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""You bet your ass I am."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Sherlock's grin widened/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Want to meet up afterwards"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""You bet your ass I do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Why bet on my ass?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"John leaned up and kissed Sherlock giving his butt a light tap as he did/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Because it's the best in England."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Sherlock felt his cheeks flush again/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"John checked his watch/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Two hours till show time for, we better get you home, or you'll never be ready."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Sherlock nodded he usually needed two hours to get ready for show, it was a hard business/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"They walked down the road hand in hand, not giving a damn if anyone saw, Sherlock reached out his hand to hail for a cab/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""A cab?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""It's faster than walking, I kinda need as much time as possible to get ready for the show."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Of course, you go, my house is just a few blocks away, I'll see you at show time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"With a wink John strode off into London's rush of pedestrians and Sherlock hopped into the cab excited for what was up ahead I the next few hours./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"When Sherlock reachedspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanthe top of the stairs and entered backstage he grabbed his feather fan just before he was tugged away by Lestarde /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Tell me now, /emeverything, don't think I didn't see you come out of those poker classes with Mr. John Watson then be tugged down the alley way with him you saucy minx."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Sherlock giggled/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""It wasn't like that"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Lestrade raised an eyebrowspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""It wasn't! He asked me to do a favor for him"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Oh, really?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Lestrade crossed his arms/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Come here"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Lestrade leaned in and Sherlock repeated John's favor word for word, Lestrade's eyes widening with every syllable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;""Now superstar, you go out there and make this the best performance you've ever done."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"*Authors Note Please Read* Hey Sweeties, how did you like that chapter, eh? /span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt; font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;" I have to decided to continue on with em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"When The Curtain Rises…/em (Whoo!) Haha anyway I need your opinion on a couple of things/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Firstly, do you guys want smut in this? Cause I have had a few requests for it, and I kind of want a majority to want the cock dynasty before I give it, just saying haha /span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt; font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Secondly, I have an idea what the favour should be, but I would like to hear some ideas, because I would like to combine some readers ideas, it would be nice /span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt; font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Anyway, thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed it/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Review it if you want or just say hi, you choice really haha /span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt; font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Cambria; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Cambria; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"Love you guys/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 22.0pt;"-allthewaysweets xoxo/span/strong /p 


End file.
